


Jack Walks Into a Coffeeshop...

by 13th_Doctor_of_the_Tardis (imperiousheiress)



Series: Torchwood Coffeeshop Misadventures [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shop, F/M, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperiousheiress/pseuds/13th_Doctor_of_the_Tardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unable to sleep one night, Jack Harkness wanders into a little coffee shop on the corner. Because coffee cures all, right? Though friendships formed by wandering into someone's shop at 3 am aren't the most conventional, Jack has a feeling that this he's going to stick with this one for awhile. Cute Welshmen who serve perfect coffee are alright with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

2.45

  
In the morning.

  
Jack Harkness sighed and ran his hands over his face, glaring at the clock on his bedside table. He had been sitting on his bed for the greater part of the hour, counting the minutes as they passed. There was no way he was getting back to sleep, despite the ungodly hour. It was an ailment that had befallen him all too often lately.

  
He remembered the dream. Of course he did. It was one of the same few that he’d been plagued with for the last year. Then again, they weren’t really dreams- they were memories. Memories of what seemed like another time, and another world. Replaying the events in his mind, he felt his heart rate slowly increase. He glanced about his suddenly too-small room, feeling his chest constricting, making it suddenly much harder to breathe. Quickly he got to his feet, trying to push the images from his mind. He quickly pulled on a jumper and pair of jeans, grabbing his greatcoat and getting out of his flat as fast as possible, heading into the Cardiff night. He needed a walk. The air would do him good.

  
Jack crossed the street and headed down a path between buildings. He let his feet wander, looking around at the unfamiliar scenery. Thinking about it, he was pretty sure he had never travelled in the direction he was going now. Sure, he’d seen the little walk space before, but he’d never thought to go down it. He hardly strayed around, mostly staying at work and only going out with his coworkers to the same handful of restaurants, or the Plass. He just hoped he wouldn’t get himself lost on his adventures. He still did have a meeting in the morning… or, later in the morning.

  
It wasn’t fifteen minutes into his wandering that he stopped, something grabbing his attention. The smell of coffee sent a jolt through his veins, making him turn his attention towards the source. He was already going to need gallons of the caffeinated drink for the day; he always did. Why not get an early start? He headed towards the scent’s origin, a small shop on the corner just across the street from where he was that he had somehow never seen. The light that streamed from inside was abnormal on the other wise dead street, and nothing had ever felt more like heaven to Jack. He just hoped he wouldn’t be turned away at- he checked his watch- 2.52 am.

  
He tentatively tried the door, breathing a sigh of relief when it opened. He poked his head in first, catching sight of an employee before he opened the door a crack more and caused the bell strung above it to chime. The store’s one visible occupant, who had previously been absorbed in his sweeping, back to the door, jumped and whirled around.

  
“Sorry!” Jack exclaimed quickly, holding his hands up in a sign of surrender as he stood in the doorway. “Sorry. I hope I’m not bothering you. I was just hoping you might have a cup of coffee for a wandering soul?”

  
The man relaxed and gave Jack a small apologetic smile. Jack lowered his hands and flashed a grin in the other man’s direction. Now that they were facing each other, Jack could really get a good look at him. He guessed he was younger than him, and he was, well… cute. In all meanings of the word. He looked just as tired as Jack felt, if not more so, but his contentment was infectious. He was dressed in casual wear, a plain black t-shirt and slightly worn blue jeans, and his hair was mussed in an I’m-working-at-three-in-the-morning kind of way. Which of course, he was.

  
“Lucky for you, I have a cuppa brewing. I’ll get you some.”

  
Jack froze entirely. He was sure he looked like an idiot, because he was almost positive that his jaw had actually dropped when the younger man spoke. Because that voice. Maybe it was his delusional three am mind speaking, but there was something about the way he spoke. That one simple phrase had Jack’s heart drumming, because those few Welsh vowels were entirely too much of a turn on for him.

  
“Are you listening to me, sir?”

  
“Wh-What?” Jack spluttered, snapping back to reality and focusing back on watchful blue eyes.

  
“I said I’ll get you a cuppa. Feel free to take a seat,” the man sighed, amusement apparent in his tone. “Want anything special?”

  
“Just… two sugars is all,” Jack answered at a quieter volume. He watched the younger man disappear, feeling no remorse for letting his eyes wander and enjoying the view. He shook himself out of his stupor after the other man left and found a seat near the window. He could hear movement in the kitchen, the only sound besides his own breathing, and he figured that they were the only two in the building, especially considering the time. Only a few minutes later, just when Jack was starting to doze off, a ceramic cup clinked down on the table and the chair across from him was occupied by the other man.

  
Jack snatched up the cup and took a quick drink, not caring about the burning feeling of the liquid as it reached his tongue and forced its way down his throat. He stared at the cup after he put it down in amazement before giving the man across from him a serious look.

  
“This is the greatest coffee I have ever had in my life,” he stated, entirely truthfully.

  
“Thanks,” the other man muttered, lowering his gazed embarrassedly. “It’s nothing spectacular…”

  
“I beg to differ. Captain Jack Harkness, by the way,” Jack introduced with as much charm as he could, considering the time.

  
“Oh, Captain is it? I suppose I should be honoured. Ianto Jones, sir.” The other man answered playfully.

  
Jack laughed, really laughed, and it felt good. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt so at ease, but he was sure it had been awhile. Just being in the Welshman’s presence made him feel better. The man he’d just met was cheering him up more than anything else had in years.

  
The two sat in a contented silence for a few minutes, Jack sipping at his wonderful coffee slowly. Finally, Ianto cleared his throat a bit to get Jack’s attention. He looked over to see the younger man looking out the window and fidgeting with his own mug.

  
“So, what’s got you up loitering about a second-rate coffeeshop in the middle of the night? You’re not one of my regulars, and no one new comes in unless they’re just passing through and happen to stumble by,” he said softly. “You’re not passing through, are you?”

  
“No, I’m not,” Jack responded. Ianto met his eyes then and the Captain was graced with an elated smile.

 

“Good,” he said, returning the smile and taking a drink of his own cuppa. “So you’re entertaining a lowly coffee server why?”

  
“Nightmares,” Jack said after a moment, staring down into the cup he’d put on the table. “Well, not nightmares… I wish I could be that lucky.”

  
Jack stopped his muttering as soon as he realised he was doing it. He didn’t want to burden Ianto with his issues. It was enough that he was keeping the pretty Welshman up just so he could get a cuppa. He genuinely liked him, though, and if he started unloading his past on him, surely he’d run away and never look back at the Captain.

  
“What were they if not nightmares?” Ianto asked softly. Jack looked up at him in surprised to see him leaning in across the table, looking intrigued. He hesitated a moment before sighing and resigning himself to answer the question.

  
“Memories,” Jack said solemnly. “The terrors of war and my greatest failures relived. When I fall asleep, sometimes I return to the battlefield. I watch good people- my friends- die over and over again, knowing there’s nothing I can do because they’re already gone. I’ve seen families ripped apart, towns reduced to rubble. At the time, I thought I was right. Don’t we all? But some of the things I saw made me question… Even now, they won’t go away. I tried moving here, to Cardiff, and starting over; I tried to forget. But I never really will.”

  
A drawn-out silence hung in the air and Jack stared down at the table. Ianto couldn’t tear his eyes from him. Jack was only wishing the younger man would say something. He hadn’t meant to unload, but it had just happened. He couldn’t talk to any of his co-workers about these things. They just passed them off with a joke, never taking him seriously. And he knew he really made them uncomfortable when he talked about war. Because what did you say to that?  
He started when his hand was covered by Ianto’s smaller one and he once again met those ridiculously blue eyes.

  
“You’re here now,” Ianto whispered. “You’re out of that.”

  
“I don’t tell people about that,” Jack responded softly.

  
“You should,” he got in return. “People need to know what you’ve experienced. You’re unique.”

  
“I could say the same about you,” Jack grinned, shaking off the serious air the conversation had taken on. “You’re a what…? Teaboy who sits up and listens to the ramblings of psychotic war-torn strangers in the wee hours of the morning? People I’ve known for years wouldn’t do this for me.”

  
“Teaboy?” Ianto asked, raising an eyebrow and smiling back as he casually returned his hands to his lap. “I’m also the owner, mind you. And I don’t know why they wouldn’t. I’m sure you have a lot of stories to tell.”

  
“Owner, really?”

 

“Yea. And I’m pretty sure I’ve never been called a teaboy before.”

  
Jack took another look around the room he was sitting in, a new appreciation for the place blossoming. Ianto actually ran the shop. That was an impressive feat, for him. Of course, the perfect coffee was definitely a highlight, and the comfortable ambiance was also a plus.

  
“Well, you’re a teaboy now,” Jack kept up. He only grinned at the eye roll that he got in return. “Besides, I’m sure you have your share of stories as well. I hear coffeeshop owners are like bartenders nowadays.”

  
“You’d be surprised how many people have actually stumbled in, pissed out of their minds,” the Welshman said with a shake of his head. “Have I heard stories. Though I’ve not particularly wanted to listen to all of them.”

  
“Even the sober ones?”

  
“Especially the sober ones.”

  
“I got around when I was abroad. I have quite a few stories myself…” Jack trailed off, an unspoken challenge in the air. “I don’t suppose they’d be of any interest, though.”

  
“Maybe,” Ianto said with a shrug, a playful glint in his eye as he tried to keep a smile off his face. “You should give me an example.”

  
Jack didn’t need any more encouragement before he was diving into his first tale of wonderment in an exotic locale. He really had been almost everywhere, certainly on each continent at least once. He even claimed a detour to Antarctica once, which Ianto wasn’t sure he quite believed. The younger man had a few stories of his own, mostly of people and their ups and downs. Other peoples’ stores that had been passed onto him to share. He had more opinions than anything, and though Jack was entranced by everything he said, he felt that his tales weren’t even in the same league as the Captain’s.

  
Jack discovered that Ianto actually had worked part-time in a bar before he started his own shop. Ianto found out about Jack’s musings about Europe before he went to war and that the Captain hadn’t had a stable job before, merely staying free to do what he pleased. They’d been speaking for what felt like (and in truth actually was) hours, coffee long finished. They laughed and shared and listened. Just when Ianto was beginning to believe that Jack had been everywhere and Jack was thinking Ianto knew everything… the young Welshman let out a yawn behind his hand, trying to cover it best he could.

  
Jack hurriedly checked his watch, seeing it was now closer to six than three. He hadn’t felt tired at all when talking to the fascinating younger man, but he was positive that Ianto hadn’t gotten a minute of sleep yet. A wave of guilt washed over the Captain for coming barging in and keeping him a comfortable bed at home… wherever that was for him. Without another thought, Jack stood up in the middle of Ianto’s sentence. The smaller man’s face fell.

  
“What’s wrong?” Ianto asked in alarm, sounding slightly panicked.

 

“I am so sorry,” Jack blurted.

  
“What?” Ianto demanded, voice dripping with concern. He scrambled to his feet, stumbling a bit as he did. Jack reached out to steady him instantly, one arm around his waist.

  
“You need to sleep. Now,” Jack commanded. “I’ve been a selfish arse, keeping you up like this.”

  
“Of course not,” Ianto said with a frown. “I’m perfectly fine. I’ve run on a lot less sleep than this many times before. Besides, I’m supposed to open in an hour, and Suzie and Ed will be here any minute…”

  
“Let them take care of things, then. You need to go home,” Jack insisted. Ianto gently pulled Jack’s arm away from him, releasing his embrace and straightening his shirt a bit.

  
“Jack, listen to me,” Ianto huffed, commanding the older man’s attention. The mix of that accent and sudden authoritative tone succeeded in seducing him into silence. “I’m going to make a deal with you. I’ll wait until the others come in for work. Once I make sure they have everything running, I’ll go home. But… You have to let me take care of myself. And promise to come back as soon as you can.”

  
Jack opened his mouth, a protest on his tongue. His brain came to a halt as he processed Ianto’s last demand. He broke out into a ridiculous grin at the request, taking Ianto’s hand and giving it a shake almost before the Welshman offered it.

 

“I accept your bargain,” he said quickly with a wink.

  
“Good,” Ianto smiled back, looking both pleased and relieved. “And your cuppa’s on the house, by the way. It’s 5.33 now, so if you want to stay until my emp-”

  
“Shite!” Jack cursed suddenly, making Ianto jump a bit. “I have a meeting in an hour! I’ve still got to finish that presentation, and find out where my notes went, not to mention my attire…”

  
He trailed off, dashing towards the table they’d been at. He rapidly pulled on the precious greatcoat that he’d hung over the back of the chair, muttering to himself. Ianto laughed and Jack glared without menace over his shoulder at the younger man, gathering up his cup and taking a napkin to the table.

  
“I can clean up,” Ianto reminded him.

  
“My mess,” Jack muttered in response. He binned the napkin and gave the teaboy a quick, awkward, but good-intentioned hug before hurrying out the door, shouting back. “You’d better keep your end of the deal, Jones!”

  
The bell jingled as he exited out onto the street. Unable to stop smiling, Ianto just stared at the door for a minute. He was about to turn around and return to work when the bell chimed again and Jack’s face reappeared in the doorway.

  
“Thank you,” he said softly, giving Ianto a gentle smile. And he was gone again without allowing the Welshman a chance to respond.

 

* * *

 

Jack flopped into bed after a long, exhausting day. He hadn’t expected to be dragged into dinner after work, but Andy had talked him into it. Of course, they’d just discussed work as usual and a few of the guys had gossiped loudly.

  
The only female of the group, Toshiko, had sat next to Jack like she normally did. The quiet girl was a genius with computers, but often overlooked by her more rambunctious peers. She and Jack usually ended up entertaining each other at outings. Since none of them really had friends outside of their group, they always ended up together, besides the occasional missing member of the group for a rare date.

  
Jack couldn’t concentrate on anything, though it wasn’t for lack of trying. A certain Welsh teaboy kept penetrating his thoughts, and he found himself daydreaming about when he could next see him. He could almost taste those impossibly velvet words slipping from the younger man’s tongue. He found that Owen’s London tones and even his own normally prided American accent had suddenly become dull and brash in comparison to the lilt he wanted to be listening to. His whole day had been dull in comparison to his morning. He had a feeling things weren’t going to be exciting again until he got a chance to go back to the little coffeeshop on the corner.

  
He fell asleep right away with all his clothes still on, coat and boots tossed aside lazily near the door to his flat. He was already planning his excuse to get back to his teaboy, for once graced with dreams of a more pleasant sort.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack spends his second day at Torchwood and learns some more about the interesting people that work there.

Jack passed in front of the coffeeshop again, stopping to look into the large window at the front that he’d been just on the other side of yesterday. Was it yesterday? It had felt like so much longer. He was unconditionally nervous to go inside, and just wanted the reassurance of a glimpse of the man he was looking for. It unsettled him, the way his stomach churned. He _never_ got nervous. What was there to be concerned about, after all? He was used to being the centre of attention, and he enjoyed it. But the shop just looked so _different_ in the day. _And_ _if he could_ just _find Ianto…_

Jack took a deep breath, thinking of what he was going to say. The fact that he was attempting to _plan_ his flirting only helped unnerve him even more. There was just something so _different_ about the Welshman, though it was a good thing. Jack closed his eyes for a moment, waiting for his heartbeat to settle a bit before he started looking again.

Finally, he found him taking a plate of small muffins to a young couple. One glimpse of those stunning eyes and warm smile made Jack’s resolve shoot through the roof. Taking a few breaths and hiding his nervousness under a mask of confidence, Jack pushed open the door and strode in. Ianto was standing behind the front counter, moving coins about in the register. Jack broke out in a grin, strutting towards him. He waved a hand in the air, unable to help himself.

“Ianto!” he called.

The Welshman’s head snapped up instantly and their eyes found each other. The Captain’s heart fluttered at the way the younger man lit up upon seeing him. Jack picked up the pace and made it to the counter, leaning across it towards Ianto.

“Hey, cutie,” Jack tossed out with a joking smile.

“You didn’t come back yesterday,” Ianto said questioningly, ears turning an endearing shade of red at the flirtatious term. “I was wondering whether you were going to keep your promise or not.

“I was busy,” Jack responded, any butterflies he’d felt previously vanishing as they struck up a conversation. “Trust me, I would rather have been here than at dinner with my co-workers. But Owen insisted I tag along. It was infuriating sitting and listening to them go on about work. It didn’t help that Owen and Tosh were making eyes at each other the whole time. They’ve been my friends for ages now and I love them both, but I’m seriously considering locking them in a tightly confined space and making them work out their feelings for each other.”

Ianto laughed at that, a sound that painted a huge, very real grin across Jack’s face. The younger man’s laugh was quickly becoming one of Jack’s favourite sounds in the world.

“Suzie! Cover for me, will you?” Ianto called at a pretty, dark-skinned girl as she headed for the back door behind the counter after delivering a cuppa to an old man at a small table.

“Really, Jones?” she huffed with a roll of her eyes, placing a hand on her hip, having to reposition her tray in one hand to do so. “I’m not taking your jobs so you can dash off and flirt. Though I’m starting to see what you meant, and why you want to.”

She looked Jack up and down and he sent her a flirtatious wink, getting a head shake for his efforts. Cheerily ignoring her comment, Ianto pulled off his apron and folded it neatly before plopping it on the tray balanced in her hand, muttering something at her that Jack couldn’t hear. She just shot him a lopsided grin and laughed.

“Whatever you say, boss,” she forfeited.

“Get Rhys to help if you’re going to be such a baby about it. Sure he’s sleeping anyway,” Ianto said to her retreating back. She gave a wave of acknowledgement before disappearing into the kitchen.

“Shall we go sit?” The Welshman gestured, giving his attention to Jack once more. “I’d love to talk more.”

They found the table they’d sat at the previous morning unoccupied, to both men’s delight, and didn’t hesitate to stake a claim on it once again. Jack was impressed as to how different the little shop was mid-morning. It was around eleven, and there was a hum of activity. Intoxicating scents drifted from the kitchen doors and people sat around lazily, in no rush to be anywhere. It was peaceful, and perky, and just _nice_. Jack liked it. He had never felt as comfortable in a place as quickly as had there.

“Jack.”

The Captain turned his eyes on the Welshman across fro him, granting him his complete attention. He waiting patiently, silently prompting the teaboy to speak his mind.

“I have a confession to make,” Ianto sighed, rubbing his neck nervously. “I… came back to work yesterday. I know I said I wouldn’t, but I had to. I’m sorry.”

“Ianto!” Jack scolded, shaking his head. He hid a smile, feeling more relieved than he should have. With an opening like that, he had worried he was going to say something more serious. (Like he had a girlfriend, Jack tried and failed not to think.)

“I’m sorry!” Ianto repeated. “I know I shouldn’t have. And I was tired. I went right home and slept until two. I just… came back after that. Ed already had a fit about it. ‘ _Damnit_ Jones!’, he told me, ‘You’re always sleeping on your feet. Someday you’re going to collapse, and then what? I sure as hell m not carrying you home.’ He’s not your biggest fan at the moment.”

Jack laughed and a wave of relief washed over Ianto’s face. The younger man smiled sheepishly.

“That’s alright, I can live with that,” Jack reassured. “I’m probably better at making enemies than I am friends, anyways. I’m used to it by now.”

“I find that hard to believe,” Ianto said somewhat off-handedly, quickly moving on. “So, did you make that meeting on time, then?”

“I was only fashionably late,” Jack responded with a grin. Ianto shook his head. “They weren’t angry for long. Besides, it was worth it for your delicious coffee.”

“Want some more?” Ianto asked slyly. Jack’s answering smile gave him all the answer he needed. “Suzie!”

The woman turned around to see who had called her name, looking annoyed as her eyes stopped on her boss. She left the table she was attending and strode over to them stiffly, glaring between the two men. She stopped in front of them, hand returning to her hip.

“What _now_?” she whined.

“Get us some coffee, and muffins too if you’d please,” Ianto requested as innocently as possible. “Have Ed make up a fresh batch of chocolate chip.”

Suzie huffed and put on a smile that came out somewhat menacing when accompanied by her cold glare. “With the utmost respect, _boss_? Kindly get your own fucking muffins, you lazy, incompetent, slave-driving _twat_.”

Jack blinked at her in surprised, startled by her attitude. His gaze snapped over to Ianto when he laughed. The Welshman stood up, flashing a warm smile in Suzie’s direction.

“Alright, I get the message,” he said before facing Jack. “I’ll go get us something. Just hold on a minute, yea?”

Suzie shook her head, an obviously fond look in her eyes as she watched him walk away. As soon as he was gone, Jack found himself face to the face with the madwoman. He met her judging look evenly, waiting for her speech.

“He works hardest of us all, actually,” she said slowly instead, awaiting the Captain’s response for her own assessment.

“It sure looks like it,” Jack answered coolly. His gaze hardened on her own brown eyes, unable to keep the accusatory tone out of his voice. “Does he stay up all night _every_ night, or…?”

“Let’s cut it, _Harkness_ ,” Suzie bristled defensively, practically hissing at him under her breath. “I know your type. You’re a _flirt_. You’ll shag anything that’s willing to jump in your bed. You come on to everyone. I don’t want you leading him on aimlessly. He’s a _good man_ , d’you hear me? The best. A saint. And he also happens to be a very good friend. If you do anything to cause him pain- and I mean _anything_ \- I. _Will_. Hurt. You. Is that clear?”

Jack crossed his arms, gaze unwavering. He faced her evenly, refusing to let her intimidate him. “I’ve known him for two days,” her reminded her pointedly.

“So? For people like _you_ , that’s long enough for a so-called “relationship” to begin and end again. Relationship meaning, of course, a meaningless shag and no future contact,” she spat.

“He’s just a friend,” Jack snapped. The back doors opened and Ianto appeared. The older man turned to smile at him and when he looked again, Suzie was already off. She was on the opposite side of the room in the blink of an eye, refilling someone’s cup like she’d never been sitting with Jack. Ianto distracted him again, placing two mugs and a plate of enticing chocolate chip muffins on the table before reclaiming his seat.

“Did I see you talking to Suzie?” he questioned.

Jack stuffed a tiny muffin into his mouth and took a long drink of his coffee before answering, stalling as he tried to come up with an excuse. He managed to get it all down without choking and setting his mug down, flashing a smile. “Nah, not really,” he answered. “She was just telling me a joke. And not a very good one, either.”

“Thinks she’s such a comedian, that one,” Ianto said with a roll of his eyes. “So, how is it?”

Jack took a huge whiff of the amber liquid in his hands, letting it flood his senses. His fingers curled around the mug, seeking out its warmth. He sighed in contentment, letting himself relax again in Ianto’s presence and answering, “Just as good as the last. No… _better_.”

“That’s good,” Ianto beamed. His ears turned pink suddenly and he avoided Jack’s gaze, fiddling with a muffin between his fingers. “It’s a new brew. That’s what I came back for yesterday… to make it for you.”

Jack felt his heart flutter and a warmth crept through him that had nothing to do with coffee. It concentrated into a smile that he was unable to keep to himself. “In that case, it’s perfect.”

Ianto’s smile still plastered in its place, he opened his mouth to say something else, interrupted only by the sudden ringing of Jack’s mobile. He pulled it out of his pocket, giving the younger man an apologetic look.

“Yea?” he answered. “A what? Do I have to. _Fine_. I’ll meet you there.” With an annoyed sigh, Jack pocketed the device, turning to Ianto. “I’m so sorry. I have to go. Everyone’s lost without me at work. But, still, duty calls.”

“No it’s fine,” Ianto said, clearing his throat. He mirrored Jack as he stood, watching him wrap himself up in his greatcoat. “I should probably get back to work for the lunch rush anyways.”

“I don’t know if I can make it back today, but I’ll be sure to come in tomorrow, ok? And here,” Jack said softly. He pulled a few coins from his pocket and carefully transferred them to Ianto’s hand, which he held lightly between his own for a moment. The teaboy opened his fist and looked over the money, eyes widening. “For the coffee.”

“Jack this is far too much,” the Welshman protested, making to give it back.

“No, it’s not,” Jack murmured earnestly, taking a step out of the shorter man’s reach so he couldn’t return the extra. “I’ll be back as soon as I can, Yan. See you later?”

“Yea…” Ianto trailed off. With a last smile, he was out the door, leaving Ianto standing and looking after him, mouthing the nickname to himself.

 

* * *

 

Jack did come back the next day, as he promised. And the next, and the next. Before the end of the week, he had already become familiar with all the shop’s employees. He felt like he was making good friends (well, maybe not _friends_ , but something like it) and he honestly liked them all.

Ed was burly and blonde and always had a frown on his face. He was surely intimidating at first, and slightly elusive as he always tucked himself away in his kitchen. He was actually like a giant teddy bear, always friendly and actually somewhat shy. He also made the _best_ tiny coffeeshop muffins in the world, along with the assortment of other little pastries that Jack found himself indulging in. He eventually got around to giving Jack a bit more subtle and kinder warning concerning the preservation Ianto’s feelings just as Suzie had. It took the Captain a little while to figure out that the cook and high-tempered waitress were a couple, but several things about them started to make more sense soon after he did.

Rhys had dark hair, a chastising grin, and a loud voice. He had an incredibly brash sense of humour and wasn’t timid in the slightest. He was nice enough, but he was spectacularly lazy and had a horrid tendency to fall asleep just about anywhere he could. He and Jack got on well quite fast, though the Captain hardly saw much of him since he was normally hiding away in a corner to curl up and nap like a cat. 

The table by the window almost instantly became Jack and Ianto’s. No one sat in it, even when Jack wasn’t around. It was an unspoken taboo that each of the patrons respected, and everyone realised that it was permanently reserved. Ed had even gone to the trouble of putting a sign on the table stating so; a little triangular stand-up written out with Jack and Ianto’s names on it. Rhys, being an arse, took the liberty of scribbling little hearts all over it in red pen. The thought never occurred to anyone to take it down after that.

  Jack was happy there, and his visits became the highlight of the day, whether they were minutes or hours long. He’d finally found something that he thought he’d been missing ever since his move to Cardiff. He’d found somewhere he fit in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also known as: I am terrible at ending chapters.
> 
> Mind you, this is all un-beta'd, so any mistakes are my own and if you find anything off about it, please do tell me.
> 
> So, that's the end of this installation, but truly only the beginning of the adventure. I hope I haven't scared you off too badly yet. I'm also sorry if you don't like the characterisations I'm presenting, but since it's an AU, things are going to be a bit different. And I profoundly apologise for any anger you may have towards me for pairing an existing character with an OC. Feel free to throw punches, but I really hope you'll give it a chance. Alright, then. Until the next story, I suppose (which I promise will be up soon). Adios y todos mi amor~ :)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if anyone out there is actually reading this, but if you are, I love you. Really, I do. <3  
>  I'm new to Torchwood (and late, I know) and this site, so if there's anything I can do better please let me know? I'm still working on it best I can here. Hopefully you enjoyed the first chapter, there are many more to come! And I hope I didn't annoy anyone too badly with an OC, but he's kind of just a background character who I needed to be there. He shouldn't impact any story elements dramatically, so hopefully your opinion of me isn't lowered too badly by that. I'll take any suggestions, love, hate, or otherwise that you have to offer, so don't be scared to speak up! Love you all and 'till next chapter! :)


End file.
